


1: door

by offsicx



Series: warmth au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Jongyu, M/M, Other, Smut, trans!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsicx/pseuds/offsicx
Summary: "Jonghyun, do you trust me?"





	1: door

**Author's Note:**

> didn't edit it as much as I should've, let me know if I need to make any changes.

“Jonghyun, do you trust me?” Jinki mumbled softly against his boyfriend’s collarbone. Immediately, Jonghyun could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. He peeked downwards at the other, eyes widened slightly. With no answer being spoken, Jinki looked up into the other’s eyes. The eye contact didn’t help the chill Jonghyun felt in his bones. After a moment of contemplation, and as Jinki’s face began to contort slightly, he gave a slight nod. The other’s eyes started to glimmer, “then, let me try something?”

Jonghyun tensed up and he noticed this immediately. He shook his head, leaning up to kiss his small boyfriend sweetly. He didn’t want to scare him. Jonghyun’s comfort came before his own kinks, always.

“Should I be concerned? ‘Cause honestly, I am a bit already.”

Jinki gave a small smirk, “Of course not, just. Just relax and let me know if I make you uncomfortable, okay?” 

Once again, Jonghyun nodded. There wasn't much more he could do. After all, he did trust him very much and, he was curious, to say the least.

With that permission, Jinki flipped them over on the couch, laying Jonghyun on his back. He moved his lips lovingly over his collarbone and neck. The subtle gasp that left Jonghyun’s mouth caused him to look up, making sure he’s alright. All he could do was blush as he looked away. Taking that as permission to continue, Jinki leaned down and nibbled gently on the skin right behind his ear. Hearing another little gasp, he chuckled. Jonghyun turned his head to meet his lover’s lips heatedly. Pulling back for a second, Jinki could still see the blush that was tinting his cheeks. 

“Is this okay so far? Can I go further?” Jinki asked, pecking his lips a couple of times before leading them back down to his neck. 

When he heard a breathy yes, Jinki ran a hand under the long shirt he was wearing and weakly gripped his hip. He noticed how quickly Jonghyun’s breathing nearly turned into light panting. He didn’t mind, it had been a while, but he wasn’t expecting to get this reaction. Jinki tangled his free hand in his lover’s hair carefully and decided to test the water a little. He lifted his head right above Jonghyun’s, just millimeters away from his lips. His eyes were half lidded as he attempted to lean up for a kiss. At that moment, Jinki took the opportunity to lightly grind down. Jonghyun’s eyes widened as his head dug back into the cushion. Jinki smirked as he did it again and again. Jonghyun’s eyes slipped shut as his mouth fell open.

“Feel good, baby boy?” Jinki grunted, leaning back down to suck Jonghyun’s bottom lip into his mouth. The other didn’t even nod, couldn’t nod. All he could do was moan. He was so far gone. 

“Yes, Jinki,” He moaned belatedly as his mind returned briefly, running his hands over his back, “What-what did you want to try exactly?”

“Mm, it’s not important. More than anything, I wanted to try to get you worked up. It was a lot easier than I anticipated.” Jonghyun rolled his eyes and pushed against his chest softly. Jinki let out another chuckle, “What? Were you expecting more?”

“I want more.” The voice that came out was soft and made him seem so delicate.

“I…” Jinki looked around the living room, trying to decide exactly how to execute his plan. “Alright, baby, I’ll show you. I need you to do something for me though, okay? I want us to be comfortable, so can you go get some blankets and pillows?”

Confusion took over Jonghyun’s face but nonetheless, he nodded. Jinki slowly climbed off him, and he made his way to the other’s bedroom on shaky legs. Once in there, anxiety started to engulf him quickly. Everything stopped so suddenly and he could really think. As he slowly gathered Jinki’s blanket and pillows, his heart couldn’t stop racing. Making his way back to the living room, he started to worry that he took too long. When he entered the room though, all the lights were off and Jinki had lit some candles. He hadn’t failed to notice that he also opened the curtains to the balcony doors.

“Um?”

“I’m going to fuck you right in front of this door,” His voice was low and dark as he quickly made his way over, grabbing the blanket and pillows, throwing them to said area. Jonghyun could feel his cheeks heating up as the older leaned down to kiss him. 

Jinki’s hand roamed as Jonghyun’s knees became weak. Carefully, he guided the wobbly boy to the pile on the floor, unbuttoning the long shirt. Meanwhile, said wobbly boy, was almost positive he was dissociating, and he knew he needed to find some way to ground himself before it got out of hand. Everything was moving too fast. It was too blurry. He was enjoying it, but too much was going on, and he didn’t want to ruin this moment.

“J-Jinki, stop,” Jonghyun struggled out as the other finally got him out of the shirt. Jinki froze in place for what felt like an eternity as the guilt settled in Jjong’s stomach. “I-I mean… It’s okay Jinki. I’m fine, really. You’re just going a little too fast. I want to keep going just, give me a second.”

Letting out a relieved sigh, Jinki gently laid next to him. His large hand gently caressed Jonghyun’s stomach as he left kisses on his shoulder. Breathing deeply, Jonghyun went through the motions of grounding himself as quickly as he could. Name three electronics. Okay. TV, PlayStation… and Jinki’s watch! Okay. Now two soft things you can feel? Um. The blanket and Jinki’s skin. Okay see, feeling better already. Now name something red. Looking around, he noticed the significant lack of red. Until he looked at Jinki’s cheeks and lips. His heart fluttered as he slowly rolled over the other, lightly rubbing his lips against the other’s. Jinki let out a groan, as he played with Jonghyun’s boxers.

“Tell me what’s okay baby. Lead me.”

At this point, all his worries were gone as he moved his hips against Jinki’s. Slipping his eyes shut, Jonghyun let out a soft sigh as he spoke, “Make me feel good. Do whatever you want, just taking it slow for a little while.”

“Is it okay if I talk?” 

Jonghyun chuckled lightly at how funny that sounded before he nodded, “It’s fine, just nothing too extreme right now please.”

Jinki grunted in confirmation as he sat up, pulling him close in his lap. Abused lips ran over Jonghyun’s collarbone as a warm hand rubbed him through his boxers. Gasps and breathing filled the room as everything started feeling warmer. Jinki’s hands traveled to Jonghyun’s ass, squeezing as he started grinding against the other again. Gripping the back of his neck, Jonghyun pulled him into a slow kiss, basking in all the noises leaving his mouth.

“I’m so hard, baby boy. Please, I want you.”

Jonghyun swallowed as he got off him, pulling his boxers off, leaving him completely naked. Meanwhile, Jinki was still clothed. Realizing that could be a problem, he pulled his shirt off and was working on getting the rest off as Jonghyun settled down on the blanket again. He clumsily finished undressing and gently grabbed hold of the younger, turning him around. Jonghyun gasped as he felt fingers enter him from behind.

“Oh, good god, look at this. You’re so wet for me. You’re such a good boy for me,” Jinki didn’t spend a lot of time touching Jonghyun, knowing too much made him uncomfortable. Afterwards, he pressed right up against him, rubbing his dick against his ass. “Mm, such a good baby boy. Are you ready?”

Jonghyun nodded quickly, leaning his head back on Jinki’s shoulder. “Gonna be the best boy for you,” It felt slurred to him as he said it. Things started to feel unreal again but not in a bad way. This was good. He needed this,

“Open your eyes baby, look at the door.” He did so and saw their reflection along with all the city lights. “Watch us, baby. Need you to see. See what the people outside would see if they could see us.”

A groan left Jonghyun as the thought took over his mind. He shuddered and Jinki stilled.

“You like that baby? Do you want them to see? Hm? Could fuck you against the glass instead. Make sure they see,” he whispered into his ear, pulling him into his lap. As Jonghyun lost himself in the thought, Jinki started sliding inside him, bringing him back to what was happening. “They’d all see how good I make you feel. Only you, baby boy.”

Jinki’s hands held onto Jonghyun’s hips as he gave soft shallow thrusts. After what felt like only seconds, Jonghyun was the one increasing the speed a little, bouncing on the other’s cock. Both watched their reflections in the door, everything feeling amplified. One of Jinki’s hands stayed at Jonghyun’s hip as the other trailed up to play with one of his breasts. He let him do it for a moment before grabbing the hand and moving it to his mouth, sucking on two fingers. Jinki’s desire to come was quickly climbing as he gripped the hip a little rougher than he meant to.

“Jinki,” Jonghyun gasped, kissing and licking said fingers. “Did you really mean it?”

“Mean what baby?”

“Will you really fuck me against the door?”

Jinki stopped moving, losing his breath for a minute. “Do you want me to?” Jonghyun nodded, nibbling on his fingers gently. “Right now?” Once again, he got a nod.

He pulled out and pulled both of them to their feet, quickly pushing Jonghyun against the glass. The moan he got made his cock twitch. He was desperate. He needed to come, needed to make him come. He grabbed the smaller boy’s leg and held it up, before lining himself back up and thrusting in. He wasn’t sure what to do with his other hand and it wasn’t that much of a problem. He was planning to put it on the door or around the small figure in front of him. Jinki didn’t have to think too much about it though because Jonghyun grabbed it and held it to his throat. That was a first. It was all around a night of firsts. Jinki squeezed lightly and Jonghyun shivered.

“Oh, look at my kinky boy. You like this? Being fucked by me where anyone could see? Especially the people across the street? All they have to do is look outside, and they’ll see you getting fucked by me.”

“Harder,” Jonghyun cried out, body arching into the glass.

He wasn’t sure which way, so he tightened his grasp on the other’s neck a little and started thrusting harder. All it took was Jinki muttering ‘come’ and Jonghyun started shaking as he came. Jinki groaned as he pulled out, trying to stroke himself off as quickly as he could. Jonghyun turned around and collapsed. As he looked up at Jinki, it was too much and Jinki came all over his face. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry baby boy. I didn’t mean to,” he whispered as he picked up his shirt to clean off his face. When he turned around he saw Jonghyun licking some of his come off his finger. He froze, processing everything.

“I wanted you to.”


End file.
